S1-Episode 2: Conversation (LO)
As GB woke up, he felt a bit off. Maybe it was his speculation about one day having to get out of this rugged down town one day. As GB got out of his bed, his mother, specifically Methel, was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. Usually GB's father would be sitting listening to some old "Squid Boy 80's" tunes, but he wasn't. He must of been off on one of his business practices. "Gill, could you please sit down?" Methel said. GB then started to move his way to a chair. He also realized that his mother said his first name instead of his nickname. This made GB even more suspicious. "So, have you ever thought how life could be outside of here?" Methel asked softly. "Oh...Here we go again!?" GB thought to himself. He just couldn't wrap his head around the necessary of leaving. He had a great education, good friends, and a decent house. What would be the point of leaving? "We understand that you have a great life here, but it will turn dull after a while, ya know? You'll just be walking the same path again and again for 300 years possibly! You know us bloopers age differently." Methel explained. "Well you know what, MOM! What even is out there for me?! They never explain any of that to us in school and from all the people I've TRIED to ask, they would just give a brief explanation and change subjects. Its annoying and I've given up on event trying to know!" GB ranted on. "So just stop... I'm old enough to make this decision on my own without anyone's interference..." GB ended. And with that, he grab his school things and stormed out of his house without a word. Methel just sighed and sat there. He had a point, but GB didn't understand why they never tell anyone of the danger that lurk out the town. It was the last day of school for GB. His last year ever in this school. That would probably explain his tone with his mother. The school day went fast. Again, it was nothing but the ramble of leaving and exploring the unknown. GB and Jerome quickly rushed out of their class. They decided to hang at the park at just chill since it was the last day of school. They went under a tree to get the best of shade. It was about 97 degrees outside. "Finally were out! This school year was hellish!" Jerome exclaimed. GB could do nothing but laugh at what his friend said. It was nothing but true. "So Jerom-" GB tried to say before he was cut off by one of the girls calling Jerome's name. "HEY Jerome!? I need you for a second!" A purple blooper called out. "OH snap! Melanie is calling me!" Jerome exclaimed! "This never happens to me! What should I do! Hope I don't mess up, man!" Jerome stuttered. The poor squid never had any experience with women. "Aw jeez man I don't know...just do the generic thing and see whats popping dude." GB suggested, trying to sound as goofy as can be. "Well alright...but if this doesn't work, you own me!" Jerome said. He had then proceeded to walk over to her, and in about 10 minutes he was back. "So, what did she say?" GB said excitingly. "Oh just something about be her 'bodyguard" when she leaves. Its quite CS (Clubba Shit) how she never talked to me and then proceeds to want he to be her bodyguard. "Oh well, girls am I right?" GB said jokingly. "Heh sure is!" Jerome agreed. "Hey, wanna get something to eat? GB asked. "Its on me!". "Sure, I'm down!" Jerome said. The two then proceeded to go to the nearest fries stand and get some grub. Even though GB seemed to have a good time eating some Squiddyos fries, deep down his worry grew, and grew. "Is it that serious to people to leave this town" GB asked before nudging the idea off and got a second order of fries.